1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member and a production method for an electrophotographic photosensitive member. The present invention also relates to a process cartridge and an electrophotographic apparatus. The present invention also relates to a particle having a compound adsorbed thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electrophotographic photosensitive member to be mounted on an electrophotographic apparatus, there is known an electrophotographic photosensitive member containing an organic photoconductive substance (charge generating substance), which has heretofore been studied extensively. In particular, in order to extend the lifetime of the electrophotographic photosensitive member and enhance image quality, an attempt has been made to improve the durability of the electrophotographic photosensitive member.
As a method of extending the lifetime of the electrophotographic photosensitive member, there has been proposed, for example, a method involving reinforcing a resin to be used in a charge transporting layer and introducing a curable protective layer. However, there is a problem in that image deletion occurs as the wear resistance of the layer is enhanced. The image deletion is a phenomenon in which an output image gets blurred owing to blurring of an electrostatic latent image. This phenomenon is considered to be caused by the following: a discharge product generated by charging remains on the surface of the electrophotographic photosensitive member to change properties of the constituent material for the surface of the photoelectric photosensitive member.
As a process for suppressing the image deletion, there is given a method involving incorporating an antioxidant or a basic compound into the electrophotographic photosensitive member. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-279678 proposes a method involving suppressing the image deletion by incorporating a particular amine compound into a surface layer of the electrophotographic photosensitive member containing a curable resin. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-118046 proposes a production method involving allowing hollow particles to support a substance effective for suppressing the image deletion. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-139618 proposes a protective layer containing metal oxide particles and an acid scavenger to improve the mechanical durability and the suppression of the image deletion.
However, as a result of a study by the inventors of the present invention, it was found that when a tertiary amine compound or an antioxidant is added as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2007-279678 and 2010-139618, the potential stability and the effect of suppressing image deletion are not sufficient, and curing does not proceed sufficiently in some cases, with the result that the mechanical durability is liable to decrease. It was also found that the electrophotographic photosensitive member described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-118046 does not contain a substance effective for suppressing image deletion on the surfaces of hollow particles, and hence the effect of suppressing image deletion is not sufficient in some cases although the potential stability and curing are less affected.